


I'm Elrond

by Dach



Series: Fëanorian Week 2k17 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Elrond and Elros - Freeform, Feanorian Week 2k17, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: First meetings in Middle-Earth are never ideal.Maglor’s first meeting with Elrond and Elros certainly isn’t.





	

He kneeled in the bloody grass, cleaning his sword with mechanical movements and trying not to gag.  _ Oh Eru. _ Maglor slid it back into the sheath.  _ Oh eru, oh eru, oh eru.  _ Amras was gone; Maglor himself had seen the killing blow being delivered just before Eärendil had escaped.  _ Oheruoheruoheru- _ a weak cough drew Maglor’s attention.

Behind a scarred tree trunk, an elleth stumbled to her feet. Blood stained the side of her tunic and scratches and bruises marred her torso, but she didn’t appear to be mortally wounded. At her side, two terrified twins stood, holding hands with white knuckles and quivering slightly. Blood trailed from the nose of the one wearing a blue overcoat. Maglor recognized the three as the wife and children of the silmaril thief. The three didn’t appear to have noticed him.

A red-haired elf strode past him, perhaps to confront the broken family, but Maglor clamped a hand over his brother’s shoulder. Maedhros jerked, seeming surprised to see the other, as if he hadn’t noticed him, but only gave him a nod before before trying to turn back. Maglor held him fast, ignoring the growl that his brother emitted.

“Don’t,” he said, softly enough to avoid alerting Eärendil’s spouse and children. “He’s gotten away with the silmaril. We’ve lost.” Maedhros spun to survey the boats, and visibly sagged.

“No _ , _ ” Maedhros breathed. 

“I’m sorry, brother-”

“ _ No _ !” Maedhros surged forwards, as if to fight the sea, but he fell to his knees. Gripping the grass as if the world had turned upside down and he didn’t want to tumble into the sky, a wordless yell escaped him, But to say that it was a yell would be gratuitous. It was a whine, a growl, a groan, and a sob all at once. Maedhros’s scream choked off, and he began to cry.

Elwing stumbled forwards, noting the presence of the two Feanorians but not truly comprehending it. Her sons followed.

The sea parted, and for several moments, Maglor wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating; the battle-adrenaline was still running through his veins, after all. But no. A Vala, a Vala that Maglor had heard many legends about, walked up the sandy strip of exposed land, his white robe damp and clinging to his skin. His dark hair fell ragged and unkempt yet glossy, several dark green highlights catching light of the setting sun. When he stepped onto the land, water flowed as if from underneath his feet and washed away the bloodstains. Elwing fell to her knees as Ulmo approached, his expression unreadable as the elleth lowered her head with a dry sob. Behind him, the two walls of water merged, and the prow of a white ship appeared from the line of the horizon. It was proud and gleaming white, like the boats of the Teleri, but the bow was not shaped like a swan’s neck, rather, it tapered to a delicate point.

The hull of the boat bumped against the shore, and Ulmo vanished as suddenly as he had appeared, sea mist spreading through the air. Elwing, as if in a trance, waded through the shallow water, the liquid lapping at her ankles, pulling herself over the edge of the boat and landing inside. Though, as she turned to help her sons into the boat, still not speaking, Maedhros darted forwards with a wordless cry, snagging the backs of their tunics and hauling them out of arm's reach. Elwing made to get out of the boat, but it was too late, and it was already drifting away on its purposeful course. She yelled several things that Maglor couldn’t interpret, and the twins fought fiercely reaching for their mother with tears in their eyes.

“Maedhros!” Maglor rebuked, rushing forwards as if to return the young elven children. He held the taller one by the shoulders, but paused, only realizing that it was too late. He stood there helplessly for a few moments before turning to Maedhros. “Brother!” 

“Eärendil gets what he fought for,” the redhead snarled, “nothing more!”

“Maedhros!” Maglor released the child, and the young elf stumbled to his brother, tears streaming from his eyes. “Can you not think for yourself?! Acting on spite will get you nowhere!”  
Maedhros’s lip curled away from his teeth, and he _snarled_. The shorter twin jerked away from from the redhead’s hands. “Fine,” he bit out, unsheathing his sword and turning to the two boys. Maglor winced at the sight of sharp steel and almost immediately bit out a sharp, ‘no’.

Maedhros’s sword dropped immediately- he seemed like he had been expecting the protest- and he turned to his brother. “Decide!”

“Maedhros!” Maglor snapped, his eyes narrowed. “What in Mordor are we supposed to do!?” He motioned to the quivering boys. Maedhros groaned.

“Kill them or keep them.”

Maglor hauled the two to their feet, avoiding eye contact, and shoved them into his brother’s arms. “Keep them. And they are  _ your _ damn responsibility!”

Maedhros growled again, shooting a glare at Maglor. “I’m going to check if there’s anything left of our camp,” he said, shoving the boys back at Maglor. “If you don’t like them, then go ahead and kill them. You’d do the both of us a favor.”

He stalked off and Maglor groaned once his brother was safely out of earshot. He sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the young elves in front of him. A small hand landed on his shoulder, and the Feanorian glanced up to see the taller of the two boys. The kid looked scared out of his mind and his hand trembled slightly where it rested, but he seemed determined.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice shaky.

“No,” Maglor laughed harshly.

“I’m not either,” said the kid. Maglor paused.

“Oh?”

“Ada and Nana left, you see,” the kid’s earnesty was rather endearing. Strangely enough, he appeared completely at ease with the corpses surrounding them.

“I know.”

“And now it’s just me and my brother.”

The clearing lapsed into silence.

“What’s your brother’s name?” Maglor eventually asked. He almost regretted doing so when the kid’s face practically lit up.

“He’s Elros, and I’m Elrond.” Elrond probably would have jabbered on for a good long while, but Maedhros had returned with a scowl.

“Camp’s ransacked,” he announced. Maglor groaned. 

“Are the horses still hidden in the clearing?”

“One of them was loosened- purposely or not, I don’t know- but yeah, there are a good number still.”

“Saddle tw- three.”

“Did that,” Maedhros grumbled. “Take those two and follow me. We need to get somewhere safe; blood attracts too many denizens.”

Maglor motioned the two to their feet and they practically tripped over one another trying to hurry after the two.  _ They weren’t half bad, though. _


End file.
